Imix
the Eternal Flame the All-Consuming Fire Prince of Fire | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Elemental Plane of Fire | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Archomental | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = Neutral evil | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Neutral evil | challenge35 = 22 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Neutral evil | class5e = | refs5e = }} Imix ( }}) was the evil archomental of fire. He was a primordial older than the world itself. He was known as the Fire Lord Imix, Lord of Hellfire and the Eternal Flame. Personality Imix was passionate, quick to anger, vain, paranoid and prone to jealousy. He seemed to have an endless supply of energy, which was spent on schemes that were always to the detriment of others. He was noted as a masterful tactician and was very creative but his overconfidence and haughtiness caused him to rush into situations and he easily became frustrated when things didn't go according to his plans. He destroyed any who refused to acquiesce to him. Relationships Imix had enemies in the form of Zaaman Rul and Olhydra, two other archomentals whom he was at war with. Imix could have potentially destroyed Zaaman Rul if he was not fighting a war on two fronts but nonetheless, his servants eventually defeated Zaaman Rul's army. Imix also schemed against Kossuth, but such was Kossuth's power in comparison, that although Kossuth was wary of Imix, he didn't take Imix's threat seriously. Imix was served by the pit fiend Asgeroth (who had been tasked to destroy Zaaman Rul) as well as a multitude of efreet, fire elementals, fire giants, fire grues, fire mephits, firenewts, magmins, salamanders and red dragons, some of whom worshiped him as a god. Imix was one of the more eager allies of the Elder Elemental Eye and was being courted by Moloch for an alliance. He was said to also have allies on the Elemental Plane of Earth and the Para-Elemental Plane of Magma. Domain , one of Imix's creations.]] On the Plain of Burnt Dreams, an island in the Blazing Sea of the Elemental Plane of Fire, rose a volcano, within which was the Temple of Ultimate Consumption, a pyramid surrounded by volcanic rock in the middle of a lake of fire. History Imix's history on the Material Plane was concentrated mostly on the world of Oerth, where his alliance with the Elder Elemental Eye caused him to send an aspect of himself to the ''Temple of Elemental Evil, however that aspect was destroyed and Imix immediately withdrew his support. Imix wished to make the Plane of Fire a plane of evil and searched for powerful evil servants to aid him in this task. References Category:Archomentals Category:Inhabitants of the Elemental Plane of Fire Category:Inhabitants Category:Primordials Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Males